Grinding wheels for grinding metal members and the like are conventionally known. In Patent Document 1 given below, for example, a description is given of a grinding wheel in which a through-hole with a shaft inserted therein is formed. The grinding wheel described in the below Patent Document 1 grinds a metal member or the like by rotating the grinding wheel using the shaft.
Patent Document 1: Specification of U.S. Reissued Pat. No. 24,143